


Lotus

by RomiRitz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Military Science Fiction, Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Scout Regiment, Soldiers, Teen Romance, Utopia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: El día que llovieron esporas sobre Konoha, trayendo consigo una extraña modificación en el metabolismo de las personas, la mayor parte de la población desapareció a manos de SHINOBI: la fuerza militar controlada por el Canciller.Ahora, casi veinte años después, mientras todos continúan naciendo dentro de esas murallas para sobrevivir, Lotus lo ha hecho solo para obedecerle como una Reina en el ajedrez que avanza y devora al mundo para mantenerlo seguro.  Con una letal belleza, elegancia y porte pero también con un pasado indeleble y una promesa que la atormenta.Mientras que Sasuke, quien ha tenido una infancia dura y continúa sin atreverse a mirar al pasado, se encuentra condenado por una mujer que lo llama en sueños. Alguien quien es parte de su pasado y de su futuro.Ninguno conoce el amor, ninguno nació recibiéndolo, pero cuando pasado y presente se encuentren, entenderán que han estado viviendo entre recuerdos que no les pertenecen...porque son de alguien más.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Jelou there~
> 
> Comenzaré a postear esta historia acá como medida preventiva. 
> 
> La trama de este fic está fuertemente inspirada en Door, de EGOIST. Así mismo en la gran mayoría de los OST de Hiroyuki Sawano. Romance habrá pero les advierto que será un viaje lento hasta llegar a él. Mientras más larga la espera mejor es la recompensa (?)

**P r ó l o g o**

_La suerte de estas letras nunca será escuchada._

_Ni siquiera por la lluvia que se ve más allá de ésta ventana, ajena al universo detrás de mi silueta._

_La lluvia suele murmurar pero yo no estoy ahí para poder escribir lo que sus gotas guardan ni lo que sus lamentos dejan impreso noche tras noche,_ _ni lo que reflejan las imágenes atroces en sus gotas antes de caer._

_La lluvia siempre tiene uno o dos secretos tenebrosos._

_Secretos que no cuenta a nadie y que mueren cuando las gotas se estrellan contra el pavimento._

_De ahí nacen los recuerdos... que son como el agua que se dispersa y que termina en una coladera hacia el drenaje público._

_Básicamente nadie los recuerda. O, mas bien, hacen como que no los recuerda._

_Esa es la suerte de los "afligidos" que son escuchados por la compañía más inhóspita que el cielo les otorga._

_Y es la malaventuranza de los que son "eternos", quienes son fríos como el hielo y que poseen ojos rojos gracias al extraño rocío que cayó esa vez desde el cielo._

_Que, cuando consideran, al final de sus días, contar a la lluvia su más importante secreto, una filosa arma termina en sus pechos._

_Malaventurados, eternamente._

**_L o t u s_ **

__


	2. El espectro y él

> _"La presa siempre tiene la idea de que es auténticamente libre hasta que el cazador llega por ella."_

—Si respira, mátenlo.

Los _Draugs_ no pueden morir.

A medida que un ejército sobre la tierra avanza, dejando marcadas pisadas que seguramente se desvanecerán en un mañana debido a la lluvia torrencial, también lo hace uno muy extraño e irregular en el cielo.

Las primeras cortinas de humo se levantaron en medio de disparos, balas perdidas y gritos abrumadores. Mientras el cielo está repleto de constelaciones veraniegas el ejército de Konoha tiene que lidiar, por primera vez, con el miedo a lo desconocido. A lo que cae del cielo y transforma a la gente. A lo que en medio de nubes ardientes les deja salpicaduras rojas y el sabor al óxido de la sangre.

Esa fue la primera vez que la ciudad quedó en llamas.

En donde el frenético color naranja anunciaba nuevas explosiones que se realizaban a medida que las horas avanzaban.

El extraño virus de esa noche desencadenó más muertes de las que la policía militar pudo presenciar en un año de delincuencia. Aquella lluvia de esporas trajo consigo una extraña y radical modificación en el metabolismo de las personas. 

Los volvió salvajes.

Los volvió hambrientos por un inusual sabor.

Los volvió sedientos. 

Los volvió eso a lo que hoy se les llama Draugs.

Y así Konoha levantó sus primeras murallas para prevenir una extinción.

* * *

**_Konoha-actualmente._ **

—Es el doceavo suceso en este mes —comenta la persona frente a sus ojos. Su mirada azulina, sin embargo, no le presta atención a él sino a la burla, junto a la poca responsabilidad y a la perversión, que destilan de los ojos de la persona que domina sentada sobre esa montaña de cuerpos inertes detrás del soldado que tiene en frente—. ¿Teniente Yamanaka? —la de cabellos oros endurece sus gestos apartando la vista de la mordacidad hecha persona a espaldas de éste individuo volviendo a mirar a su subordinado.

—Informe.

—Si esto sigue así pronto tendremos que declarar un toque de queda —la rubia solo le sostiene la mirada. La cantidad escrita con dígitos sobre el papel que le ha entregado en una carpeta se le hace ridícula a comparación del escenario irracional y atroz que hay bajo sus pies, comenzando por el cenagal teñido de carmesí. La tormenta debería hacerse cargo de borrar todo rastro de ello. Sin embargo la cantidad de cuerpos que hay al final de ese terreno baldío competiría con la de un homicidio masivo. La lluvia excesiva solo engrandece la desazón de ella mientras todo se vuelve inesperadamente lento que hasta es posible ver las gotas de lluvia quedar suspendidas antes de que toquen el suelo—. ¿Teniente?

—Retírate —ordena y, esperando que lo haga, hace de su mirada estoica una lacerante hacia la persona que le saca de quicio—. ¿Es agradable el clima allá arriba? —cuestiona con sorna, haciendo un sonoro taconeo con sus botas a medida que avanza hacia el montículo de gente sin pulso. 

La persona sentada en la cúspide mantiene el rostro cubierto con la caperuza de un gabán blanco. La funda de una espada también está ahí, a un costado de _ella_ , igual que esa retorcida sonrisa.

—Hace un poco de frío de hecho —Ino crispa los ojos con fastidio percibiendo el tono de burla con el que le habla.

La persona ensombrecida suelta una risa sátira.

—Lo que has hecho no amerita ninguna franja o medalla más a tu uniforme. Ni siquiera un bono extra para que subas de rango tan fácil —suelta de manera escueta. Los ojos de su _inesperado aliado_ centellan, e Ino odia más que nada la profundidad de esos esmeraldas llenos de desaire—. Baja de ahí de una buena vez. Debemos regresar al Cuartel —viéndola dar un salto rápidamente ya le está haciendo compañía —. ¿Sabes? Deberías considerar que dado que ninguno de los otros capitanes te quiere en su escuadrón, sin mencionar que nadie te tolera, eres afortunada ya que yo soy la única que sí te acepta y te mantiene a su lado. ¿No crees?

El fastidio muda de cuerpo y se concentra ahora en su acompañante, quien le mira con ojos serios.

—Entonces solo debo subir de rango, volverme _Fenrir_ , y callar su boca. Teniente Yamanaka —suelta con acidez; y se siente como si hubiese ganado una batalla de filosofías.

—Eres insoportable, _Lotus_.

—Qué amable eres en llamarme así —suelta con sorna comenzando a caminar lejos de ella de regreso a los transportes.

—No es un cumplido.

* * *

**_Konohamaru._ **

Durante mi octavo cumpleaños, el cielo festejó por mí.

Grandes cantidades de nieve cubrieron el techo a dos aguas de nuestra modesta casa, y un rocío dorado aclamó los gritos de papá y el llanto de mamá. 

El día que llovieron esporas el cielo se colmó de muchas luces que no eran estrellas. 

Durante la primera nevada de mi vida el cielo espolvoreó a la tierra con miles de _estrellas falsas_.

Las hizo descender. Cubrió la nieve, cubrió los árboles, cubrió a los animales, cubrió a la gente y la hizo salvaje. Cuando corrí emocionado a decirle a mamá sobre ello _–sobre el estado puro, sin malicia, del regalo del cielo descendiendo y ocupando el lugar de copos de nieve-_ ella ya estaba muerta. Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo sobre el de papá.

Un poco más frío y un poco más gris.

El único recuerdo que quedó en mí sobre mi madre fue la marca en mi mejilla enrojecida debido a la bofetada que me había dado antes de que yo olvidara gritar y llorar.

Durante mi octavo cumpleaños también emprendí mi primera huida.

El bosque, al que tanto miedo le tenía, se volvería mi más poderoso aliado; y la tormenta que se avecinaría se volvería el disfraz que me ayudaría _–si tenía suerte-_ a salir de esa persecución con vida.

Lo dejé todo atrás. 

A mi falso padre y a mi falsa madre, y me entregué a la naturaleza y al extraño suceso que estaba _enfermando_ a las personas. Recostado en medio de troncos blancos y un poco manchados, sin hojas y añejados, decidí dormir. Esperando a que las mismas cantidades de nieve que cubrieron el techo de mi casa también me cubrieran a mí. Que entumieran mis brazos, que hicieran lo mismo con mis piernas, que fuera tan pesada la carga que cayera sobre mi cuerpo para que de ese modo aplastara mi pecho y me impidiera respirar.

Pero el cielo se oscureció, el bosque se apagó, y el fuego – _de procedencia desconocida-_ comenzó a arrasar todo.

La primera vez que sentí un abrasador calor sobre mi cuerpo, el mundo se estaba consumiendo.

Se escuchaban – _a lo lejos al bajar las colinas-_ gritos y lamentos. Y el aire tenía un ligero olor a óxido. Me mareó el olor de la sangre, y excesivamente me hizo perder la cordura entre las últimas imágenes que tenía de los ojos de mis padres.

Rojos.

—¡Allá hay otro!

 _—"_ _Ah, entonces aquí es donde voy a morir"_ —pensé aquella vez. Adolorido y entumecido tumbado en la nieve.

—Alto.

Aún lo recuerdo.

El momento preciso en el que uno de los uniformados de traje blanco fue reprimido de sus deseos por querer asesinarme por la llegada de _alguien más_. 

Su larga y filosa espada no llegó a rozar mi cabeza, solo unos cuantos cabellos. Recuerdo el sonido profundo de _esas_ _pisadas_ marcándose en la nieve. Aproximándose. Su rostro, oculto por una capa, solo me dejó descubrir el misterio de sus extraños ojos, tan diferentes a los míos y a los de mis padres, y a los del resto de su escuadrón a sus espaldas.

—No maten a este.

—¿Pero señorita-...?

—Yo me haré cargo de él.

La silueta femenina y desconocida me sostuvo entre sus brazos y movió sus labios diciéndome algo.

La nieve dejó de ser nítida en ese momento, el viento dejó de emitir sonidos, los gritos quedaron abstraídos, los troncos de los árboles se difuminaron con la blancura que aún permanecía, y la silueta de su rostro se acercó al mío nublando mis ojos.

Lo supe dos meses después, luego de despertar de un coma inducido. 

Había sobrevivido. Y que ahora me encontraba en otro lugar ridículamente más blanco que el anterior. Que esa lluvia de esporas solo había sido un rocío, pero que no había sido la primera que el mundo había visto. 

Y que mi vida, además, se la debía a un desconocido.

A una mujer.

A la que todos llamaban _Lotus._

* * *

—¿Has terminado tus deberes?

_"Mira las franjas y reconocerás su posición."_

El niño de escasos doce años mira con cautela a la señorita Hyūga, quien es el doble _–y un poco más-_ de mayor que él. 

Subteniente, piensa, haciendo un conteo rápido de las franjas y medallas que hay en su pulcro uniforme. Bajo su mirada le contesta con otra, silenciosa y sin ánimos de hablar, volviendo al cuaderno que contiene muchas notas y uno que otro garabato. De pronto su banco de dos asientos, el cual no comparte seguido, es ocupado por ella, y Konohamaru detiene el movimiento del lápiz y previene las dulces palabras que no surtirán efecto en la personalidad tan taciturna que posee a pesar de ser un niño de esa edad.

—¿Te sucede algo? —no contesta, solo permanece quieto, sin ningún doblez—. Sabes que puedes contarme si tienes un problema.

 _¿Qué podría aportar un mocoso de doce años a un Subteniente de SHINOBI?,_ piensa él.

Entonces la recuerda a _ella_ , y la conversación que tuvo con la señorita Hyūga la primera vez que fue llevado a ese lugar de extensos pasillos blancos _–mismos que le recordaban a la nieve-_ junto a miradas ariscas de personas que se creían dioses de pelea. Algo a lo que no puede llamar hogar pero si puede catalogar como un refugio es El Cuartel.

Una oportunidad donde puede seguir respirando aunque a estas alturas no sepa la razón de por qué se le ha permitido seguir haciéndolo.

—Los encargados dicen que no comiste apropiadamente hoy. ¿Te has sentido mal?

La mano de la Subteniente es cálida pero él se ha prohibido a sí mismo sentir afecto por el calor humano desde el día en que casi fue consumido por las llamas. Es algo que aprendió a olvidar luego de haber vivido tanto tiempo con la piel acostumbrada a ridículas temperaturas bajo cero. Antes de que fuese encontrado por _ella._

—¿En dónde está? —pregunta, curioso.

A pesar de la etapa rebelde que todos dicen que tiene, la voz de un niño siempre es escuchada, y la Subteniente, antes que el honor y el poder que sus franjas le otorgan, es una dulce joven que no ha conocido lo atroz del mundo pues conoce muy poco al mantenerse tantos años vividos en esas paredes. Konohamaru la envidia un poco; envidia a todos ahí, a unos más que a otros. Por eso es tan apegado a _ella,_ y Hinata Hyūga lo sabe con solo mirar sus trémulos ojos caídos.

— _Ella_ está ocupada. Prometió venir a verte en cuanto se desocupe —el niño de oscuros cabellos castaños asiente sin verla como es costumbre y un arrebol se concentra en la parte baja de sus ojos junto a esas muecas que siempre hace cuando hablan implícitamente de _ella_. Es una extraña cercanía la que hay entre ese huérfano y _ella_ , se propone pensar la joven—. Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude con alguna lección? —la joven suspira guardando sus propias ansiedades dentro de su mente, priorizando el motivo por el que se encuentra ahí.

Cuidar del único huérfano en la base militar subterránea de Konoha.

—Sí... —musita, y ella se arrima solo un poco más, aguardando una distancia prudente—. ¿Qué es libertad?

* * *

> _"La libertad es como la vida, sólo la merece quien sabe conquistarla todos los días. La libertad es el arte de obedecer."_

Mientras Konohamaru finge dormir, manteniendo el cuaderno de apuntes abrazado a su pecho, contempla lo que significa estar ahí, recostado en una cómoda cama cubierto de sábanas calientitas y blancas en esa habitación poco espaciosa y a la vez solitaria.

La capacidad de comprender esas palabras no es un regalo que da Dios o algún sabio de una noble y alta montaña. 

Es el primer acto egoísta de alguien a quien se le ocurrió pensar. 

Una vez que naces y respiras el aire que se encuentra dentro de las murallas de Konoha, tu libertad le pertenece al gobierno y a quien es su mando superior. Lo que es tuyo le pertenece a él. Lo que es de él es inalcanzable para el resto.

Una libertad condicionada.

Una falsa libertad.

La señorita Hyūga ha sido muy amable con él pero también le ha mentido.

—No existe libertad —murmura aferrándose más a ese cuaderno que tantos secretos guarda de su corazón y que no le ha permitido a nadie más leer.

Ni siquiera a _ella_.

Pero sigue siendo un bono extra, una suerte dichosa poder tenerlo y escribir lo que su boca debe callar. Es todo gracias a _ella_ y, quizá, a la falsa benevolencia que le otorgó el día en que lo encontró cubierto de nieve. Después de todo escribir está prohibido; solo el _mando superior_ puede redactar leyes y castigos a pulso.

Tener un diario, narrando los sucesos de una vida en desgracia no es una libertad, es más bien una manera en que pueden matarte por faltar a la primera ley en el caso de que te encuentren con un diario así.

No escribirás testimonios ni mentiras contra el gobierno que te vio nacer. Que te suple de comida añejada y un techo a punto de caer.

Es un privilegio, o eso es lo que dicen.

—Muy astuto —todo el cuerpo de Konohamaru tiembla como una hoja de otoño a punto de ser desprendida por el lacerante frío al reconocer esa voz que traspasaría cualquier tela o armadura. Retira las sábanas y _la encuentra_ de pie en una esquina de su habitación—. Parece que Hyūga no hace bien su trabajo. —las pupilas obsidianas del menor se contraen dándose cuenta de que aún permanece con el cuaderno entre brazos y que, lo más alarmante, sigue despierto.

 _—_ ¡No!—grita a duras penas. La presencia de _ella_ es la causa de que todo el aire de cualquier habitación se corte, o algo similar—. Fingí tener sueño. L-La señorita Hyūga no es culpable de nada, fui yo quien decidí no dormir.

—¿Tú decidiste? —el pequeño cuerpo se contrae, temeroso—. Entonces el castigo de Hyūga te lo otorgaré a ti —Konohamaru asiente sobre la cama, tembloroso como la hoja de una espada a medio fundir. A _ella_ no le importa si es niño, mujer o anciano. La espada en su funda ha visto más sangre que ninguna otra y eso él lo sabe muy bien—. Konohamaru.

A pesar de deberle lealtad por mantenerlo con vida y darle resguardo bajo su protección, a Konohamaru se le sigue revolviendo el estómago cada vez que la ve. No la odia, simplemente no la entiende. No puede leerla como ocasionalmente suele hacerlo con el resto de la gente. Ella es todo lo que no está a su alcance, quien le salvó y quien fuera una existencia importante para todo el ejército de esa peligrosa y oscura ciudad.

Enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, Konohamaru experimenta dos tipos de sensaciones en ese momento.

La de sentir un irremediable miedo y la de pensar que no existe un lugar más seguro que el de permanecer a su lado.

La ansiedad de conocer hasta la última gota de los secretos que _ella_ guarda lo mantiene sediento de curiosidad, lo mantiene vivo, y no necesita de más razones.

—Si me desobedeces, te castigo. Lo sabes... —ella se arrima a él, besando sus cabellos. Un beso frívolo—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —el niño pronto es adormecido y todo el miedo se va cuando se siente abrumado por una presencia que fácilmente podría matarlo. Pero no sucede—. Lo sé, _Lotus._

_Mira las franjas y reconocerás su posición._

Recuerda que esa fue una de las primeras indicaciones que la señorita Hyūga le dijo el primer día que fue llevado ahí.

Pero ahora no le importan las franjas ni el temor de estar al lado del arma de guerra más envidiada _-y al mismo tiempo odiada-_ por El Cuartel y por el resto de las personas que han visto esos ojos sedientos de sangre. Para Konohamaru, _Lotus_ , el sobrenombre con el que todos la conocen, representa a la persona que le permitió vivir incluso si eso significa ser traicionado en unos cuantos años más por la misma.

Representa el inicio de una nueva vida donde las atrocidades fuera de esas paredes son el pan de cada día y los ataques que _ella_ encabeza son los más sangrientos que se registran.

—Todo el mundo me llama así, ¿eh? —él asiente sin darse cuenta del atrevimiento que representa haber escondido su infantil rostro en el pecho de ella. Podría matarlo si así lo quisiera—. Lo detesto —confiesa y él levanta la cabeza, mirándola detenidamente—. Llámame por el nombre que quieras ¿Entiendes?

—Está bien —responde, mirándola avergonzado. A pesar de que el mundo le teme, de que el resto no la soporta, y su reputación está manchada de sangre, a él nunca le ha hecho nada. Siempre le ha cuidado y tratado bien—. ¿E-entonces puedo llamarte...?

—El nombre que quieras, dije —él asiente cediendo las insistencias—. Hyūga se ocupará de ti el fin de semana. Obedécela.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te veré durante estos días? —incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de aflicción o remordimiento, el semblante de _ella_ no cede pero Konohamaru se siente importante pues le observa por varios segundos. Le ha abrazado, aunque fuera frívolamente, y vela sus sueños algunas noches. Ahí está de nuevo, piensa él, el estremecimiento que provocan sus esmeraldinos ojos como témpanos de hielo—. Pe-Perdón, no me debo entrometer.

—Qué bueno que lo notas —impávida, se encamina a la puerta para abandonar la habitación del mismo modo silencioso en que abandona el lugar sobre la cama del niño.

No hay besos de despedida, no hay abrazo de buenas noches.

Ella no es su madre, no es su hermana, no es familiar, no les une nada. Es solo la persona que le perdonó la vida y a la que le debe lealtad.

Similar a la que un perro le debe a su amo.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede?

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que se oye son, aparentemente, malas noticias. 

_Siempre son malas noticias,_ piensa.

—Se detectó rocío de esporas por la Zona Este nuevamente.

Hace algún tiempo atrás, el Konohamaru de ocho años hubiese temblado bajo las ropas escasas que poseía tras ser encontrado debajo de pesadas cantidades de nieve. No hubiese asentido ante la orden de _Quédate aquí, y no te muevas,_ simplemente lo habría hecho por el impulso de supervivencia mezclado con el miedo. No sabría si asentir le otorgaría un día más de vida o aquel simple acto impulsivo de obediencia lo mandara a una silla eléctrica.

Intimidado por la multitud de ojos hostiles, temblaría detrás de las faldas de la señorita Hyūga. Quien en ese entonces era un simple soldado sin medallas que reconocer.

—Konohamaru- _kun_ ¿podrías...?

—Está bien. Esperaré en la sala de sanación —musita él ahorrándole falsa condescendencia.

Su entrenamiento matutino será suspendido gracias a la alerta que se está anunciando. Pero no le importa.

Los entrenamientos físicos que es obligado a tomar son todo menos divertidos cuando los recibe por parte de la chica de ojos perla. Cuando _Lotus_ está presente ha terminado con un labio partido y un par de moretones, pero el dolor le hace fuerte. Es una manera de sentir que su sensibilidad aún funciona como debe; una señal de que ésta vivo.

Ahora tiene doce y es casi lo suficientemente maduro que un adulto.

Hyūga ha ido por él desde muy temprano a su habitación, esa que se encuentra en el sector restringido del ala Este del cuartel de _SHINOBI_. Ha comido su desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de la única persona que aparentemente sabe fingir muy bien un semblante tierno. 

Entrecierra los ojos sintiendo que el pasillo que recorre nunca acabará. _Igual que las falsas promesas de Lotus,_ piensa. Igual que el residuo de las esporas que hay afuera y que atormentan a toda una nación.

Atento, llega al cuarto de seguridad el cual se encuentra irresponsablemente con ambas puertas abiertas de par en par.

Y la ve.

A la simbólica nieve dorada que es vestigio de que cosas malas pueden volver a suceder. Vestigio de que _esas cosas_ podrían volver a aparecer; y mancharán la nieve volviéndola de blanca a carmín. Y será un espectáculo de tres colores primordiales.

Rojo, aquellos ojos.

Dorado, lo que cae del cielo sin explicación.

Y el blanco de la nieve.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú! —Konohamaru no se estremece. Su impávido semblante es todo lo que necesitan saber los oficiales del Cuartel para reconocer protegido de quién es. Pues esos malos hábitos de mirar con desaire solo pudo aprenderlos de una sola persona—. ¿Qué haces en ésta área? —el pre-adolescente persiste en el silencio, reacio a querer entrometerse más pero también a comenzar una discusión—. ¡Te estoy hablando, mocoso! —la intimidación de tomarle por el cuello de la ropa y sacudirlo ya no le aterra. Sin embargo es una sensación fastidiosa pues le recuerda a su yo de ocho años, indefenso y temeroso.

Desconocido ante ese nuevo mundo, sin ánimos de preguntar su paradero a alguien pues todos _–desde el primer instante en que pisó esas instalaciones acompañado a Lotus_ \- lo decretaron como si fuera la peor escoria que pudo pisar esa tierra. Como si su presencia solo llevara problemas. 

—Yo me lo pensaría dos veces, incluso hasta tres, antes de ponerle una mano encima a ese niño, soldado.

—Shimura Sai —instintivamente, ante la sensación de temor a un superior, Konohamaru es liberado del agarre para ser depositado en el suelo rápidamente. Ignora a quien le hubiese gritoneado hace unos segundos y precisa su mirada – _pues ha aprendido que observar es su mejor arma-_ al muchacho de cabellos negros que ahora tiene en frente.

— _Fenrir,_ Shimura Sai. No me costó un día tener el título ¿sabe? —el de rango menor se estremece y atisba en sus ojos una mediocre disculpa—. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Este niño vino a espiar las cámaras de seguridad y-...! —el soldado deliberadamente lo señala con el dedo. El niño enfurece y Sai, quien fuera el sobrino del Canciller, lo mira con astucia enarcando las cejas. Irónicamente le recuerda a alguien.

—Estoy seguro que no lo hizo adrede —mira al niño con una sonrisa guasona, de esas que suele darle al mundo entero, ganándose la reputación de ser alguien despiadado cuando nadie lo ve—. ¿Verdad?

—Lo que sea —responde el menor, cortante.

Ambos jóvenes lo oyen mascullar. A uno claramente le enfurece, a otro le causa tanta gracia poder encontrar parecidos con cierta persona arisca cercana.

—¿Ve? —sonríe con maña, pasando su mano derecha sobre los hombros escuálidos del menor—. Regrese a sus deberes, soldado. Yo me ocuparé de pasar el reporte —y a regañadientes todos obedecen. Quizá porque no hay nada más que discutir, o porque es un _Fenrir_ , uno de los más jóvenes, pero también ridículamente prodigioso, con el que están hablando—. Bien, Konohamaru _-kun_ —empieza canturreando el mayor—, si por mí fuera ahora estarías recibiendo electrodos o estarías dentro de una tina de hielo —el niño ni se inmuta—, pero a pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí soy una buena persona ¿sabes? —ríe diciendo esto último pues es claro que él mismo se da cuenta que miente—. ¿Y tu madre adoptiva, pequeño?

— _Ella_ no es mi madre. Y no me llame pequeño, por favor —espeta con sequedad, sacudiéndose su mano del hombro, lo que provoca más risas burlescas por parte del mayor.

—Claro. Debí imaginármelo —aplaca la risa un poco, mirándolo con sorna ésta vez—. Asquerosa personalidad no pudiste haber aprendido de alguien más sino de Sakura. Todo un encanto de mujer —comenta, ironizando. El de cabello castaño oscuro lo mira y Sai percibe que es una mirada diferente a la arisca que siempre posee cuando se pasea por las instalaciones bajo el cuidado de Hyūga. Curiosa y llena de vacíos que quiere llenar—. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que la llame por su nombre?

—A-Ah, yo-...

—Supongo que ganarse un sobrenombre la ha hecho vanagloriarse del mismo —el niño baja la cabeza, ensombrecido. Sabe que no es así pero conoce su nivel en esa pirámide de estatus, en esa cuna de lobos en la que se encuentra. Hablar de más y expresar su sentir podría causarle que le cocieran la boca eternamente—. Viéndote de ésta manera no es que seas la imagen de ser su pequeño hijo. Después de todo _ella_ no guarda ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia nadie.

—Lo sé —bisbisea quedamente, apartando la mirada. Dejando que la superficie cristalina de sus ojos centelle. No son lágrimas puesto que dejó de llorar hace mucho tiempo. Es una sensación de desazón —. Sé perfectamente lo que soy para _ella_ —Sai enmarca una amplia sonrisa melindrosa.

Algo parecido a una mascota.

* * *

—¡Konohamaru _-kun_! ¿En dónde estabas y qué hacías? ¡Estuve buscándote por todos la-...!

—Nada malo seguramente ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Sai corta cualquier sensación de querer contarle la verdad a la señorita Hyūga en cuanto regresan al pabellón principal donde anteriormente se encontraba el menor —. Me imaginé que estarías buscándolo así que lo traje conmigo.

—Lamento las molestias, señor Shimura —la delicada joven se inclina hacia adelante rindiendo una disculpa a quien fuera un rango mayor al suyo.

—Sai está bien. Señor Shimura es mi tío —a estas alturas Konohamaru no comprende cómo es que ese prodigioso Fenrir no para de sonreír. Es una fachada, quizá. Pero le molesta; es como una fastidiosa ladilla que siempre está ahí para hacerte pasar vergonzosos momentos o para engrandecerse más de lo que debería—. A todo esto, ¿hay algún problema? 

Un par de oficiales van y vienen por detrás de la silueta de la mujer de manera apresurada. Están menos alterados que hace un cuarto de hora atrás pero eso no significa que no sea de importancia no notificar a todo el cuerpo de _SHINOBI_ sobre ello.

—Ha sucedido de nuevo. Han encontrado rastros de esporas y-... —la joven rápidamente calla al recordar la presencia del niño. Konohamaru frunce el ceño. Sabe que todos piensan que a él no debería concernirle ese tipo de información pero luego de cuatro años bajo el salvaguardo de una de las más destacadas oficiales, por no decir la destacada prodigio luego del sobrino del Canciller, se siente con la suficiente madurez para poder entender lo que sucede allá afuera—. A-am, Konohamaru- _kun_ , ¿podrías-...?

—Déjalo —interviene Sai provocando sorpresa en los dos pares de ojos ajenos—. No creo que el objetivo de _ella_ sea precisamente tener a este niño como una mascota toda su vida. Algún día se unirá a las líneas de _SHINOBI_ —el menor engrandece aún más los ojos, atónito, y luego muestra fastidio. —. Un día servirá a mi tío del mismo modo que lo hacen todos.

En escudos enmarcados, un solo nombre, incluso, labrado en piedra. En los uniformes de esas dos personas que lo observan. Una con preocupación y la otra con malicia. A donde sea que mire el destino que no quiere tomar está en cada centímetro de esas paredes.

_SHINOBI._

Repite en su mente y murmura bajo.

Antes de pertenecer a ese lugar había escuchado historias sobre una fuerza militar que concedía protección a Konoha desde que el primer bloque de concreto formó parte de la primera edificación de lo que antiguamente era solo un pueblo. Hoy, la ciudad amurallada gobernada por el Canciller. Aparentemente antes de él, cuando Konoha solía ser una ciudad que no conocía distritos ni numeraciones, ni de clases altas o clases bajas, era gobernaba por alguien más. Por encima de su puesto existía alguien a quien servir pero ahora solo quedaba él.

Solo está él, y presuntuosamente nadie se ha preguntado porqué. Y aunque el niño no quería saber más allá de eso, es parte de su forzosa gratitud sí hacerlo.

Shimura Danzō es el Canciller quién por largos y extensos años ha mantenido a Konoha amurallada; por un capricho o un miedo que suponen que se desató hace cerca de veinte años. Cuando una extraña lluvia de esporas descendió del cielo _–como estrellas cayendo-_ , abandonando a la noche, oscureciendo al mundo, dejando como único recurso resplandeciente a una multitud de personas con extraños ojos rojos junto a una sed insaciable.

Se desató el pánico, se cobraron vidas, se comenzó a cuestionar sobre el origen de esa extraña anomalía, y _SHINOBI_ se encargó de dejar un funesto recordatorio usando para tinta la sangre.

—Bueno, ella no ha dicho nada al respecto así que-...

—Sakura le debe a mi tío lo que este niño le debe a ella. Estar respirando.

 _SHINOBI,_ una gran unidad de élite incorporada en varias fuerzas de seguridad; todas bajo el mando de Shimura Danzō. Cada miembro estaba entrenado para llevar a cabo operaciones de alto riesgo que quedaban fuera de las capacidades de los oficiales regulares de Konoha. La Patrulla. Y cada equipo de _SHINOBI_ estaba a menudo dividido en escuadrones de los cuales éstos adquirían poder directamente de su líder de escuadrón, Los _Fenrir._

Los capitanes. Los que con una fuerza y capacidad intelectual superior al resto de los oficiales comandan las misiones que el Canciller les otorga; y quienes se encargan de su propio escuadrón de soldados.

—Imagínalo solamente, Hyūga. Lo que tanto persigue Sakura, un día este niño puede que llegue al mismo escalón —silencio—. ¿No es así, Konohamaru- _kun_? Yo podría ayudarte a llegar más rápido si tú quisieras —tanto el menor como la joven tragan grueso—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mí y a mi escuadrón a patrullar mañana?

Responder tajante: No, significaría un signo de rebeldía, uno que debía causarle gracia al mundo.

Porque era así, en ese momento, _-o al menos cuando Sai estaba presente-_ , a su alrededor todos eran bufones y él los utilizaba para satisfacción personal en las ocasiones en las que no se encontraba liderando una misión. Por otro lado, responder que: Sí, significaba que detrás de ello vendría una propuesta, y Sai era especialmente conocido por su retorcida mente y su poco amago hacia la responsabilidad. Y por sobre todo, su rivalidad y extraño apego con _Lotus_.

Decir que sí, sin embargo, representaba mucho más que eso. A él no se le permitía salir de las instalaciones a menos que fuera acompañado de _Lotus_ y fuera estrictamente necesario.

Konohamaru, con el día a día, iba perdiendo los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban del mundo que alguna vez vivió en la superficie. El único recuerdo que seguía latente era el de él mismo en medio de un mar de esporas. Como libélulas acompañándolo en medio de la noche. Y aunque esa noche en especial fue significativamente dolorosa también fue inesperadamente única y hermosa.

Mira a la señorita Hyūga y en sus ojos puedo ver el deseo porque se niegue y retomen las actividades que _Lotus_ le ha dejado encomendadas con ella. Y entonces mira a Sai. Esa retorcida personalidad no es una excusa pero en ese momento decide tomarla como una.

—Claro.

* * *

**_Konohamaru_ **

Tengo recuerdos que diría que no me pertenecen. Que no son míos pero que los tengo en mi memoria.

Aunque si realmente estos recuerdos no fueran parte de mí, ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que soy capaz de recordarlos tan bien? A veces están, otras veces no. Casi siempre vienen cuando voy a dormir. Vienen a mi cabeza sin querer. Como ahora, cuando Morfeo ha comprobado que estoy soñando un mundo que no me pertenece debajo de mis párpados.

Durante este sueño recuerdo un primer encuentro.

Cuando mientras el cielo se encuentra repleto de constelaciones resplandecientes veraniegas la tierra está siendo cubierta por nubes ardientes y cuerpos inertes.

—Son bonitas ¿verdad? — _de pie en algún rincón del mundo, con la incertidumbre ausente de saber si me falta o no un zapato, y con un haraposo trapo cubriendo la desnutrición de un cuerpo sometido a la inanición, estoy sirviendo de modelo, para preservar ese momento, (en el que el desmoralizado universo se está cayendo), a un artista anónimo. El cielo es el lienzo y yo soy el único palpitar que hay en ésta zona, viviendo toda la caída de un imperio._ —Son...bonitas...

El olor a cenizas. Este sí lo recuerdo perfectamente.

_Y eso que emerge del fango, ardiendo entre mares en llamas y el sonido de mil espadas vibrantes por una guerra a la que no le encuentro sentido, es mi espectro de siete tonos. Estos ojos que no sienten ya nada por los cuerpos inertes y sin vida a su alrededor, no temen. Cubierta de barro y con sangre por todos lados, amistosamente me extiende su mano._

_Eternamente quiero permanecer atado a esta mano. A la que murmura un par de palabras más pero que me son incomprensibles o difíciles de recordar._

Durante este sueño, en el que descubro la suavidad que posee las manos del espectro _–a través de las caricias que propicia a éste cabello tieso por ceniza-_ , también me ahogo en las profundidades de la realidad de reconocer que éste sueño _–producto de recuerdos-_ no es mío.

Pues este no me pertenece. Este niño no soy yo.

Estos ojos con los que sueño no son míos, esta sensación de mejillas entumecidas recostadas sobre las piernas del espectro tampoco es mía. El palpitar debilitado que se va extinguiendo a medida que pasa el tiempo es de un niño ajeno.

_Ya no queda nada, solo un niño sediento que aún no se cura de todos los residuos secos que ésta noche aspiró._

_Solo somos el espectro y yo._

—¿Konohamaru- _kun?_ —Son el espectro y él —¡Konohamaru _-kun_ , despierta!—sudoroso y agitado, es la primera vez que despierto durante la noche sintiéndome asfixiado—. ¿Estás bien? Haz tenido una pesadilla y-... —me aferro a los brazos de la señorita Hyūga con fuerza.

—E-El espectro y él...

—Tranquilo. Todo está bien —recibiendo su caricia sobre mis cabellos como un dulce réquiem me doy cuenta de que no es así.

No todo está bien.

Durante mi sueño hay estrellas en el cielo. 

Las veo con los ojos de esta persona ajena notando las leves quemaduras de un brazo que no ha sanado.

Son recuerdos que no me pertenecen...

.

_—¡Sasuke, despierta!_

...Porque son de alguien más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Muy complicado?   
> Descuiden, que la mayoría inició así jajaja~  
> Pero con el avance de los capítulos todo será más fácil de digerir pues todo tiene una explicación. 
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
